TheUnexpectables Wiki
Welcome to the TheUnexpectables Wiki A Wiki for The Unexpectables! A DnD Livestream hosted by the 101 club! What is The Unexpectables? The Unexpectables is a DnD live stream hosted by the 101 club. It airs every Wednesday at 7pm PST on twitch.tv/Takahata101 The campaign follows the travels and tribulations of Task the Kobold Ranger, Greckles the Kenku Rogue, Panic the Tiefling Bard, and Borky the Orc Barbarian, as they traverse the dangerous and mysterious lands of Alivast, and the Capital City that hosts a bungle of characters, magic and villains. RULES FOR ALTERING AND POSTING Be sure to organize things in this order: CHARACTER INFO/BIO at the top, RELATIONS in the middle, and TRIVIA at the bottom! Example here! Please use the infobox Non Player Character, and Player character! Please credit art provided in the info box! Do not post written visual descriptions of characters if they have pictures in their info box! Bio: General information about the the character, such as their race, how they know/met the party (spoiler free), or their general personality, goals and interactions Relations: This would be information pertaining to the characters relationships with other characters! Such as friends, family, enemies and general interactions! Trivia: This would be small facts about the characters! (Examples being: Borky is afraid of skeletons, Mel is missing two fingers on one hand, Task collects a trophy after each kill) PLEASE PROVIDE OBJECTIVE INFORMATION RATHER THAN SUBJECTIVE (Ex: Rather than "Borky has a fondness for cute, small elves and a particular Gnome Druid named Lily" write more like, "Borky once confessed to the party that he prefers elven-like races over orcs, which may be why Borky likes Lily so much") Thank you! -Monty Main Cast *Borky The Orc Barbarian *Task The Kobold Ranger * Panic The Tiefling Bard * Greckles The Kenku Rogue Guest Characters * Arivine the Tiefling Cartographer * Lily the Gnome Druid * Remy the Kenku Gryphon Rider NPC Employees *Adric Metal-Mane *Helga *Hassrad *Tai Borpington *Vel Rock-Fist *Scarbles the Mistress *Meryl Quiltin Important NPCs *Abacus Fleetfinger *Willow *Stillhavity *Brorc Bronze-Fang *Solly *Doros *Avryman *Aila Balton *Balfor Balton *Lys Special Boi * Tarusk Minor NPCs: Eternal Kingdom (Arc 1) *Elena Evelue *Payton Black *Caroline Black *Colette Black *Ted the Goblin *Marvin *Paladin Rey *Gorb *Ozzy Enrobso *Korthrin *Pearson *Rauul *Stendin *Raunfalt *Ben Minor NPCs: City of Secrets (Arc 2) * Construct 67 * Artimus * The Silver King * Redmond Bell * Might-Crank * Dullmar * Soul Concentrate Dullmar * Colton the Sailor * Shadow * Professor RumbleFungus * Marcus Sweet * Mel * Merchant * Tiengo * Stan * Halla * Salvador * Silence * Ire * Robin * Norman Minor NPCs: Fancy Festivities: Fights, Food and Fun! (Intermission Arc) * Bardon Metal-Mane * Evalyn * Wolfgang and Liliya * Darkus * Construct 8 Minor NPCs: The Webs Gods Weave (Arc 3) * Sandrel Metal-mane * Enceladus Anclad * Gord Richvein * The Hungry Bois * Jeff *Solomon *Ivan *Emmett *Timber *Emily * Pug Minor NPCs: Envoys of the Sun (Arc 4) * Ord * Dorothy * Viantius Apastrophi * Diella * Ragis Cade * Hellina * Edward Enrobso * John * Mr. Cuddles * Uromagister * Sebastian Alexander Markus Viktor Samantha Gregory Strong * Grenelda Spine-Snapper * Ienford * Welch * Borf * Kay *Solar *Jerry The Flumph * The Sunburn Minor NPCs: Home, Sweet Home (Arc 5) * Avery * Winter * Gregory * Cookie * Berotha * Phantom Limb Sturva * Mirehair * Tony * Anna * Sarah * Thomas * Grandma Leecha * Anje * Olivia * Aria * Lucio * Horus Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Dm Category:Monty